Lazos
by Silabaris Legi
Summary: Mudarse al País del Fuego con su abuelo no estaba saliendo bien, aunque se disponía a sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible. Por supuesto, él era Naruto, y tenía ciertas cualidades que sólo podían empeorar su situación. AU / Paranormal / SasuNaru / médium!Naruto / exorcista!Sasuke / Intercambio Navideño para Escarlet CT del grupo "Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu."
1. La Torre

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Naruto, así como sus personajes y referencias no me pertenecen. Esto es un fanfic, sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** AU, shounen ai, desarrollo lento, SasuNaru, posiblemente suba la clasificación cuando publique el capítulo cuatro, Médium!Naruto, Exorcista!Sasuke. Usualmente para los fanfics utilizo comillas inglesas ("") cuando toca, en lugar de las españolas («»), básicamente porque me mal acostumbré. Fin.

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Género:** Paranormal, misterio, aventuras.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Esta historia está inspirada en varias obras que abordan lo paranormal, por lo que puede que encuentres referencias vagas o directas.

Este fanfic es un presente para el intercambio navideño del grupo de Facebook "Shhh… SasuNaru NaruSasu." De las opciones que di, eligieron un fanfic SasuNaru y aquí está. Con cariño para **Escarlet CT**.

Silabaria L.

* * *

 **~°0o0°~**

 **Lazos**

 **Capítulo uno: La Torre**

Es extraño como algunos sonidos completamente ordinarios pueden cobrar un funesto significado en nuestra mente si los oímos en el momento y lugar incorrectos. La manija de una puerta intentando ser abierta puede ser un ejemplo.

Cuando Naruto está en casa y se acerca la hora de la cena, le resulta de lo más normal oír el picaporte de la entrada, porque esa es la hora usual en la que su abuelo Jiraiya regresa de quién-sabe-dónde-estuve-documentándome-no-preguntes.

Empero, no se encontraba en casa entonces, sino en la librería "La Torre." En el sótano de la misma, para ser exactos. Se suponía que aquella tarde —como casi todos los días durante el último mes— después de clases, Naruto ayudaría a Kurama a poner el sitio en orden.

Ya no estaba tan seguro de por qué o para qué, honestamente, puesto que la tienda casi no tenía clientes. La ubicación tan cerca del estacionamiento subterráneo no era la mejor ciertamente, pero lo que más ahuyentaba a los compradores probablemente fuera el aspecto destartalado, como si la pequeña edificación acabara de sobrevivir en pie a la última Gran Guerra… hacía más doscientos años. Lo cual sería milagroso en sí mismo pues su arquitectura tradicional en madera, había pasado de moda hacía medio milenio. De hecho, parecía una torre feudal a la que hubiesen destrozado todos los pisos superiores. De alguna manera, aquel pequeño trozo del período Yin se había conservado oculto entre los pasillos de un centro comercial botado en el peor barrio de la prefectura Konoha.

Como fuera, no había mucho que Naruto pudiera hacer para mejorar el aspecto del lugar cuando su dueño no tenía intención de invertir recursos en ello. Sin embargo, Kurama estaba dispuesto a vender las guarradas del viejo Jiraiya y a cambio del magnánimo favor, su adorable abuelo ofreció los servicios de Naruto en prenda. Sí, un amor de abuelo, el pervertido ese. Se entendía mejor cuando se tenía en cuenta que al viejo le estaba costando vender sus obras más de lo normal desde que habían llegado. Casi no había editoriales que quisieran publicarlo en el idioma del País del Fuego, mucho menos promocionarlo y venderlo, por lo que llevaban casi dos meses viviendo únicamente con lo que Jiraiya ganaba de sus publicaciones en el extranjero.

El nieto no terminaba de comprender por qué se habían mudado de un país tan abierto y cosmopolita como Nueva Britania, a un lugar tan rígido como el País del Fuego con todos esos _fueguinitos_ estirados; pero tenía algo que ver con la documentación del abuelo para su siguiente novela.

Para ser justos, a Naruto no le molestaba del todo ayudar en la ruinosa librería. Kurama era un cascarrabias que no aparentaba los ciento cincuenta años psicológicos que debía de tener para ser tan amargado, pero era un buen tipo, bromista y sarcástico, de la especie que el chico prefería y que en Konoha no abundaba. No le desagradaba realmente estar ahí… no hasta que las cosas escabrosas comenzaban a ocurrir…

…Como aquella manija siendo jalada insistentemente desde el otro lado de la puerta, por ejemplo. Una puerta en el sótano de una librería, cabe añadir, en el subterráneo de un centro comercial de un barrio dejado a la buena de Kami (porque la mano del Hokage de la prefectura no se veía mucho por ahí). ¿Hacia dónde llevaba esa puerta? Pues buena pregunta. Kurama solía decirle que conectaba con el sótano de la tienda de al lado, y que a sus empleados les gustaba molestar, pero Naruto no estaba tan seguro. Eran la única tienda de ese pasillo, tan estrecho y chungo además, que nadie lo usaba para llegar a los estacionamientos (la gente prefería los ascensores, evidentemente).

Como en ocasiones anteriores, dejó en el piso los libros que estaba a punto de llevar arriba para poner en el mostrador, y en cambio caminó hacia aquel antiguo umbral bloqueado con una pesada puerta de madera maciza y tachonada en hierro. Se encontraba cerrada a cal y canto a pesar que alguien seguía manipulando la herrumbrosa manija en ese preciso momento. Tenía una ventanilla cubierta con celosías también de madera, como las rejillas de un confesionario, pero le quedaba muy alta para asomarse. La idea de mirar por allí se le hacía escalofriante, pero eso no lo detuvo de arrimarse sobre una caja hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura.

Fue su propio reflejo el que lo recibió primero, observándolo desde un sucio y grueso cristal, ya opacado por los años. Del otro lado debía de estar realmente oscuro porque no podía ver nada salvo las formas de su cara, aunque el cabello rubio brillante y sus ojos de ese eléctrico tono azul, a penas y se notaban con la pobre iluminación del sótano. Las tres líneas finas y paralelas que atravesaban horizontalmente sus ambas mejillas en cambio, siempre parecían relucir en la penumbra por alguna razón. Eran marcas de nacimiento que causaban curiosidad en la gente, pero él nunca tuvo una respuesta que explicara su existencia, así que solía bromear con que él descendía de los hombres gato y aquellas eran sus bigotes.

Tan distraído estaba mirando sus mofletes, que el ojo de pupila dilatada y el iris completamente rojo mirándolo desde la oscuridad al otro lado de la ventanilla, casi le pasó desapercibido en el primer micro segundo. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no lucir sorprendido, tanto que sintió su cuello crujir por la tensión de mantener una expresión serena.

 _"Vamos, Naruto, estás acostumbrado a esto"_ se dijo mentalmente, aunque su _Yo_ psicológico sonaba alarmantemente histérico en ese momento. _"No has visto nada, no has visto nada… finge que no has visto nada."_

Sostuvo la mirada perdida, inspeccionando el negro vacío tras su reflejo, como si no se percatara de que realmente había alguien tras la jodida puerta. El ojo rojo se volvió un par completo, fijos en Naruto con una atención tan incisiva que dolía. La manija de hierro se movió con más fuerza aún, aunque no cedió un ápice y el acceso se conservó cerrado. Pero el rubio, ya sintiendo que no podría seguir aparentando enajenación, bajó de la caja con calma, alejándose de la enorme puerta que alguien (o algo) seguía tratando de abrir, y quedando fuera de rango (o eso esperaba) de esas ominosas pupilas carmesíes que lo observaban. Volteó silbando una melodía estúpida que se le había pegado de un comercial de ramen en la televisión, y entonces…

—¡Hey, mocoso! —escuchó el grito de Kurama desde la tienda en el piso de arriba. La áspera voz lo tranquilizó en una extraña manera—. ¡Qué te está tomando tanto tiempo allá abajo!

Dio un respingo y saltó en sus pies para correr a por los libros que había dejado abandonados hace un momento. De camino a las escaleras se fijó que uno de los ejemplares de Jiraiya se hallaba en el suelo.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí tirado? —pensó en voz alta.

No recordaba haber llevado ninguno de los libros de su abuelo al almacén; los había dejado todos en las estanterías a la vista de la vitrina. Pero sin duda aquel tomo con diseño de espiral en la portada, tenía que ser el último título del viejo: _Uzumaki_ , en honor a su protagonista que se llamaba como Naruto (a veces amaba el hecho que ningún fueguino leyera la obra, pasaría aún menos desapercibido en el instituto si _Uzumaki_ fuera una novela famosa).

Como ya no podía acumular nada más en sus brazos, se metió el libro en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta y por fin se largó del tétrico sótano mal iluminado, con ese _ayakashi_ errante tratando de entrar por una puerta subterránea. Suspiró. Venir al País del Fuego tenía muchas desventajas y no veía el momento en que Jiraiya acabara con todos sus asuntos para volver a Nueva Britania.

—Ya era hora —se quejó Kurama en cuanto llegó arriba—. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

—Eh… nada —contestó vagamente—. No encontraba los libros de Steiner que me pediste.

No sacaba nada con indignarse. Hacía dos semanas todavía lo irritaba sobremanera la actitud mandona del comerciante, pero el enojo nunca le duraba demasiado. Kurama, con esa larga y aleonada cabellera de impresionante bermellón, más sus profundos ojos marrones delineados con negro carbón, se veía como un _rock star_ desgarbado… o como un actor kabuki que viene bajando del escenario. Su yukata, aunque sencilla, era de colores vívidos y su manera de llevarla con un brazo afuera, lo hacía ver a la vez despreocupado y confiado. Había que cogerle las mañas y entonces comenzabas a comprender que venía de vuelta de demasiadas cosas como para aguantar la mierda de nadie ahora. Por eso actuaba como si el mundo ya no tuviera con qué decepcionarlo. No era que un joven como Naruto lo pudiera entender verdaderamente, pero sí sabía que cada quien tenía sus propios problemas y los de Kurama no eran con él.

Echado sobre el mostrador, el hombre se puso a revisar los libros que su empleado (alias esclavo) acababa de traer, pero se detuvo un segundo a mirarlo y algo tuvo que haberle visto en la cara —de piel usualmente bronceada y tonalidad saludable— porque...

—Eh, mocoso, estás pálido, parece que viste un fantasma —la sonrisa ladina no llegaba a su ceño ligeramente fruncido, por lo que el rubio quiso adivinar allí una cuota de preocupación.

Bueno, no podía decirle la verdad.

—No es nada, viejo —se rascó la nuca, con un poco de nerviosismo—… creo que sólo tengo hambre.

Por suerte su estómago se alió con él y rugió en concordancia.

—¡Y a quién le dices viejo! —Kurama lanzó un puño a la cabeza del menor, pero no iba en serio porque Naruto lo esquivó fácilmente, sonriendo. Kurama no lucía viejo, técnicamente hablando, eran sus ojos y modales los que daban esa impresión—. ¡Más respeto con tus mayores, niñato!

—¡Nada de respeto! ¡Me estás matando de hambre aquí- _dattebayo_ , explotador infantil!

No lo dijo en serio, aunque ya se acercaba la hora de la cena y tenía que irse a casa. Pero algo pareció removerse en la actitud de Kurama, porque achinó los ojos y desvió la vista, balbuceando algo acerca de que la-comida-no-era-parte-del-trato-mocoso-quejica y…

—¡Pues ya vete a casa, entonces! —exclamó finalmente.

—¡Como si quisiera quedarme, viejo cascarrabias! —gritó al voleo mientras esquivaba un nuevo golpe del pelirrojo y corría hacia su mochila de la escuela y la puerta de salida—. ¡Te veo mañana! —agregó desde el umbral, con una sonrisa divertida y enorme porque no sabía sonreír de otra manera.

Justo en aquel momento, uno de los escasos transeúntes que —por algún casual motivo que escapaba al razonamiento de Naruto— tomaban ese estrecho callejón de la galería para llegar al estacionamiento, se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada en extrañeza. Probablemente nadie se imaginaba que de hecho hubiese una tienda allí. La mayoría prefería acudir a la librería del segundo piso de ese mismo centro comercial, la cual pertenecía a una cadena internacional y era mucho más grande y bonita que "La Torre" (que más parecía "La Mazmorra", si nos poníamos a ello). Se limitó a sonreírle, sin siquiera la esperanza que aquel sujeto quisiera pasar al cuchitril para comprar un libro de Jiraiya. Y enseguida lo olvidó pues nuevamente un sonido común y corriente tomaba tintes ominosos cuando su celular estalló con el aviso de tres llamadas perdidas del viejo pervertido.

Se le había hecho tarde y esa noche le tocaba preparar la cena.

—Ramen será, pues- _dattebayo_ —murmuró alegremente para sí.

Ya no alcanzaba a prepararlo, por supuesto. Tendría que hacer una pequeña parada en el Ichiraku.

Todo tenía su lado bueno.

~°0o0°~

Pocas cosas eran buenas viviendo en el País del Fuego.

El ramen era una de ellas. Naruto lo amaba, aunque eso no evitó que derramara un poco de sopa de su cartón encima de la enorme melena blanca de su abuelo, mientras corría por la cocina a la mañana siguiente.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó en su carrera mientras comía y guardaba sus útiles escolares a la vez.

Estaba a cinco minutos de retrasarse sin remedio para llegar al instituto.

—¡Hey, que me voy a tener que volver a bañar! —se quejó Jiraiya.

—¡Pues ya era hora, viejo, apestas- _ttebayo_! —bromeó el chico, con la boca llena.

Sabía que el viejo aprovecharía el pretexto para visitar los _onsen_ otra vez, aunque lo habían echado a patadas del último, por pervertido…

—Oye, Naruto —oír su nombre le sorprendió, por lo que detuvo su labor un segundo para mirar al abuelo, quién continuó—. ¿…hoy también vas a pasar a la librería? Te tardaste mucho ayer.

—Eh… —la pregunta lo confundió un poco. Después de todo fue un acuerdo que el mismo Jiraiya hizo—. ¿Sí…? Supongo que sí... es el trato, ¿no? —añadió, llevándose la mano a la barbilla y luego sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. Está bien, no me molesta ir.

—¿Seguro? Mira, no es tan necesario que vayas. Mis libros venden bien afuera, de todas formas. Si no me quieren distribuir aquí, no tienes que-…

—No, está bien —lo cortó el rubio—. Eso ya lo sabía, viejo —sin perder la sonrisa. Si Jiraiya pensaba que se lo había creído antes, estaba bien perdido—. Sé que me tienes allí más que nada para estar seguro que no me meto en líos fuera de la escuela, ¿verdad?

El abuelo sonrió rodando los ojos.

—¿Soy tan obvio?

—Estás perdiendo el toque —le sacó la lengua para luego continuar preparando su mochila—. Pero la verdad, me agrada ir.

Y no mentía. Pasar las tardes con Kurama era un respiro de la escuela. Además, el hombre sabía muchas cosas y últimamente le ayudaba a hacer la tarea si se lo pedía.

—Ya, pero no te quedes hasta tan tarde, ¿vale? Hablaré con el viejo ese, para que no te retenga tanto tiempo.

Su nieto negó.

—No hace falta, lo de ayer no fue intencional, descuida. Hoy volveré a tiempo y más te vale que prepares algo delicioso.

—¡Oye, que anoche nos trajiste ramen del Ichiraku, tú no cocinaste!

—¡Cada quien con sus recursos- _ttebayo_! No tuve tiempo de cocinar —exclamó ya desde el recibidor de la casa.

—¡Por eso digo que te vengas más temprano! —escuchó al abuelo hasta la calle.

—¡Ya entendí- _dattebayo_! ¡Nos vemos en la cena!

~°0o0°~

Y así comenzaba la peor parte del día de Naruto: la escuela.

Llegó tarde, el casillero de sus zapatillas había sido saqueado y tuvo que pedir un par de sandalias de los objetos perdidos de la escuela. Y no, no fue una broma inocente: habían dejado mierda de gato en lugar de su calzado, la cual tuvo que limpiar porque el director Sarutobi lo culpó a él. Aquello causó que llegara aún más tarde al salón de clases. Iruka- _sensei_ le prohibió entrar y le asignó más tareas de limpieza para la tarde.

Genial.

Por suerte su comida estaba deliciosa —se consoló a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería de la escuela. Había empacado ramen del Ichiraku de la cena, así que al menos tenía un momento para disfrutar de algo… además de la tranquilidad, pues nadie se sentaba con él. Suspiró, él odiaba la tranquilidad. Habría dado lo que fuera por tener un amigo con el que hablar, pero a más de un mes de clases, aún no hacía ninguno.

—Lindos zapatos, _henna gaijin_ —oyó la cantarina y maliciosa voz de Sakura, que no le dio otro vistazo antes de pasar por su lado junto a su amiga Ino.

Las dos se alejaron riendo.

¿De verdad? ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? ¡Naruto tenía la nacionalidad fueguina por derecho propio! Además, ambas chicas modificaban su color de pelo y ojos para lucir diferente, ¿y resulta que él era el raro por tener ese aspecto naturalmente? Bufando, trató de mantener su atención en su ramen recalentado.

No tenía muchos datos de su ascendencia materna, pero sabía que Kushina Uzumaki —su madre— a pesar de ser pelirroja, algo de sangre fueguina tenía que tener. Al menos su nombre y apellido lo indicaban, si bien su padre —Minato Namikaze— la conoció en Nueva Britania y al parecer nunca llegó a contar mucho de su familia, siendo ella la primera de su clan en migrar al otro lado del Piélago Verde. Por su parte, la familia de su padre no era tanto misterio: su abuela Seila Windwelle era oriunda de Germania, aunque al casarse con Jiraiya —un fueguino— quiso cambiar de nombre a Tsunade. El abuelo decidió a cambio tomar el apellido de su esposa y juntos crearon un nuevo legado, el de los Namikaze.

Todo aquello sonaba estupendo hasta que Naruto quedó huérfano a los cinco años. Para entonces sus abuelos paternos llevaban tiempo divorciados, Tsunade estaba quién sabía dónde y Jiraiya era un escritor de porno con el pseudónimo de Ero-sennin, archiconocido en Nueva Britania. Fue un buen país donde crecer, y a pesar de todo, el viejo no era un mal tutor.

¿Pero por qué todo eso era importante ahora? Pues porque acababa de llegar al País del Fuego con quince años, habiendo sido criado en un país multicultural muy distinto, y poseyendo además una mezcolanza de razas en el cuerpo que le daban rasgos completamente incongruentes con el resto de habitantes de Konoha. Tenía párpados fueguinos, pero todo lo demás era de otra parte. Y bueno, su personalidad ruidosa tampoco encajaba, por no hablar de las marcas en su cara.

Que no se malentendiera, Naruto sabía que debía respetar la cultura de los demás, y vaya que lo intentaba, el problema surgía cuando era rechazado aún a pesar de ello y antes que nadie llegara a conocerlo.

—Oye, ¿eso no es canibalismo? —tuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos al reconocer la voz del pesado de Kiba, pero algo en su tono le hizo recular y mirarlo con sólo una pizca de fastidio.

Le sorprendió lo que vio porque el chico, con pelo castaño y afilados caninos, se sentó a la mesa frente a él, sonriente mientras cabeceaba hacia la pieza de naruto que el Naruto de carne y hueso se estaba llevando a la boca.

—Ja, ja —contestó sin gracia—. ¿Qué quieres ahora, Scooby? —no estaba seguro que su compañero entendiera la broma, pero ya no le importaba a esas alturas.

Sin embargo, Kiba Inuzuka no venía solo. Junto a él se sentaron Shikamaru Nara, uno de los chicos más perezosos que había visto jamás (aunque muy inteligente), y Chouji Akimichi, un adolescente muy barrigón pero que no solía meterse con nadie. A decir verdad, ambos le eran indiferentes, no como el resto de estudiantes quienes parecían odiarlo por ser extranjero, incluyendo al idiota con cara de perro que tenía en frente en ese momento.

—¡Hey, nunca me habían llamado así! —le sacó la lengua Kiba, con buen humor—. Yo no quiero nada, pero este aburrido de aquí —acompañó sus palabras señalando a Shikamaru—, decidió que quería sentarse contigo y aquí estamos los tres.

Los miró en blanco. No estaba seguro de cómo interpretar eso.

—Ya —dijo impasible, y siguió comiendo, esperando que no le hicieran ninguna jugarreta, porque eso implicaría que se dieran de hostias otra vez, y de nuevo llamarían a Jiraiya para suspenderlo por no adaptarse, y en represalia por meterse en líos, iba a tener que acompañar al viejo durante algunos días a "documentarse para su novela" en el Barrio Rojo de Konoha.

—Es por tu trabajo de historia —se pronunció entonces el Nara, sus ojos parcos mirándolo con sencillez—. ¿De dónde sacaste información sobre las Guerras Cérvidas?

El rubio lo miró alzando una ceja. Sus reportes de historia ya eran leyenda en la escuela, aunque hasta la fecha sólo había entregado tres. En principio su profesor le dijo que no debía inventarse sucesos históricos del País del Fuego, pero la verdad es que nunca inventó nada, simplemente tenía una buena vena periodística, heredada de Jiraiya (cuando no escribía _best sellers_ pornográficos, el viejo se tomaba su trabajo en serio).

No sólo eso, Naruto tenía a la mano a un importante historiador de la prefectura: Kurama, junto a toda una librería cuyos textos podrían datarse hacía cinco o incluso seis períodos atrás. Tuvo que probar que su documentación era genuina, pero Iruka- _sensei_ no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su versión de los hechos como una plausible, ya que sus referencias incluían a importantes historiadores reconocidos.

—De… fuentes —contestó estúpidamente, no estando seguro de querer llevar a nadie más a "La Torre," lo cual era estúpido porque como dependiente, su misión era atraer clientes, no ahuyentarlos.

—Casi no hay fuentes —lo contrarió Shikamaru, con tranquilidad—. No en las bibliotecas de la prefectura, ni siquiera en las de universidades y museos. Ninguna crónica disponible.

Bueno, eso era un poco extraño porque en "La Torre" había unas cuantas bitácoras al respecto.

Naruto ya lo sospechaba, Iruka le asignaba trabajos cada vez más difíciles que pusieran a prueba su librería misteriosa, de donde sacaba antiquísimos tomos. Probablemente imaginaba que era amigo de algún importante coleccionista, o algo así.

—Bueno… conozco a un historiador —vaciló.

—¿Quién?

—¿Por qué quieres saber? No es realmente importante, sólo es tarea.

—Es la historia de mi clan —se encogió de hombros—. Nunca había leído información tan específica de las Guerras Cérvidas, en mi familia no hay-…

—¿Leído? ¿Leíste mi informe? —lo cortó—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Shikamaru rodó los ojos, ante la obviedad.

—Iruka- _sensei_ , claro. Pensó que podría interesarme.

Iba a expresar su indignación cuando las risitas agudas de un par de chicas se alzaron por sobre el volumen de la cafetería, llamando la atención. _"Y a mí me acusaron de ruidoso cuando llegué"_ pensó Naruto amargamente, observando cómo Sakura e Ino se burlaban de él unas cuantas mesas más lejos. Solían tomar su almuerzo junto a Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuuga, los alumnos modelo, esos del tipo que parecían perpetuamente estreñidos.

—No les hagas caso —Kiba sacudió la cabeza—. Sólo están enojadas porque parece que no te importan las castas escolares.

—¿Castas escolares? ¿Eso no es demasiado neobritano para este lugar? —por favor, ni siquiera en Nueva Britania era realmente cierto que existieran esos grupos escolares de "los populares" y "los desadaptados" que solían aparecer en las películas de instituto.

—Ni idea como sea en tu país, pero aquí sí que es importante para algunas personas —se encogió de hombros el Inuzuka.

Suspiró.

—Soy fueguino —aclaró, sin energía porque ya no tenía caso decirlo—. Por padre y madre.

Shikamaru rio por lo bajo:

—Nada en ti lo parece.

Frunció el ceño…

—Tengo una ensalada de ancestros familiares, no es mi culpa —se defendió.

Casi envidió por un segundo los rasgos de Shikamaru, anodinos en la región: cabello negro y liso (aunque él lo llevaba en una coleta), ojos pequeños, facciones delicadas y la piel un tono más tostado que la suya.

—Pero eso no está mal, Naruto —le sonrió Kiba, con todos los dientes—. En realidad es bastante _cool_.

Y por primera vez alguien, aparte de Jiraiya y Kurama en ese estúpido país, lo llamaba por su nombre. No entendió del todo esa actitud. Kiba se había metido con él desde el primer día que llegó, ¿qué le había picado ahora?

—Estás confundido —afirmó Shikamaru. No era pregunta y sí, lo estaba—. Kiba es idiota y desconsiderado, no se lo tomes a mal.

—…Ya, seguro.

—No, es verdad, soy un poco idiota, por eso pensé que nos íbamos a llevar bien cuando llegaste —secundó el mencionado, rascándose la nuca.

—… —el rubio procesó las palabras hasta que entendió lo que el chico quería decir.

Que él también era idiota, eso es lo que le estaba diciendo.

No lo pudo evitar. También sonrió. Con cierta reticencia trató de repasar mentalmente su pequeña historia con Kiba desde que comenzó a asistir a clases. Era posible que las bromas del chico no conllevaran una mala intención _per se_ , aún cuando lo único que conseguía era empeorar su imagen ante el resto del salón, exacerbando sus rarezas para que todos las notaran. Si era honesto, habría sido difícil para él pasar desapercibido, aún sin la ayuda de Kiba.

—¿Te vas a comer eso? —Chouji estiró sus palillos hacia el almuerzo de Naruto, quien se apresuró a terminar su ramen.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a compartir tus fuentes conmigo, Naruto? —Shikamaru insistió.

Supuso que podía preguntarle a Kurama si querría recibir otros chicos en su tienda. Era una tienda, después de todo. Aunque su dueño fuera un cascarrabias, posiblemente contestara algunas preguntas a otro estudiante tan curioso como él. De todas formas, por algún motivo sentía que debía consultarle antes de llegar con alguien más a "La Torre."

—Le preguntaré a mi amigo historiador, ¿vale?

~°0o0°~

No pudiendo asegurar que tuviese amigos ahora, Naruto igualmente sentía una cierta ligereza de espíritu cuando regresó a clases por la tarde. Era la primera vez que compartía el receso con alguien de la escuela desde que llegó a Konoha.

Su bienestar no duró más de veinte minutos, claro.

Justamente tocaba historia, repasando el período Yang, durante cuya lección se enzarzó en una discusión épica con el número uno de la clase, Sasuke Uchiha. Con sus calificaciones perfectas, desempeño perfecto en deportes, capitán del club de artes marciales de la escuela y por supuesto, perfectos rasgos fueguinos —pelo negro azulado, liso y acomodado intencionalmente (Naruto estaba seguro) para que se viera desordenado; piel marmórea de rasgos cincelados; ojos negros y oscurísimos— que encarnaban todo lo que aquel país consideraba hermoso, virtuoso y genial, el chico contaba con el respaldo de Iruka en la discusión, si bien el _sensei_ no se estaba inmiscuyendo demasiado.

Pero bueno, de historia poco sabía el Uchiha, porque su versión de las Guerrillas del Sol Penumbroso se contradecía directamente con la mayoría de cronistas de la época que había leído hasta ese momento. Según Sasuke, su Clan había defendido tanto al Hokage como al orden y la libertad de los habitantes del País del Fuego, cuando según Kurama y varios historiadores —entre los cuales estaba Senju Hashirama—, el líder del Clan, Madara Uchiha, pretendía militarizar la prefectura (entonces _han_ ) para su propio beneficio.

Antes que la discusión pasara a ser una pelea física, Iruka- _sensei_ decidió intervenir por fin…

…Sólo para asignarles un trabajo en conjunto.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el rubio, sin notar que cuestionarlo podría resultar irrespetuoso—. ¡ _Sensei_ , estás bromeando, ¿verdad?!

Para el asombro de sus compañeros —y la evidente irritación del Uchiha—, Iruka no se lo tomó a mal.

—Claro que no, Namikaze- _kun_ —reiteró sonriendo, en realidad parecía de bastante buen humor—. Creo que todos estamos aprendiendo aquí, y espero que sigamos sacando provecho de estas discusiones.

Mientras el profesor asignaba el resto de parejas y los temas, Sasuke no le quitó los ojos de encima a Naruto, y algo en su mirada le recordó incómodamente al _ayakashi_ de ojos rojos que intentaba entrar al sótano de "La Torre."

~°0o0°~

Retornó a casa arrastrando su moral como mejor podía. No esperaba terminar el día tan mal. No sólo había resultado emparejado con el sujeto más irritante de su clase, sino que además tuvo que quedarse a limpiar el aula (Kiba se quedó a ayudarlo, aunque ahora le debía un _bentō_ ). Acabó tan tarde que ni siquiera pudo pasar a la librería, ¡y con todo lo que tenía que preguntarle ahora a Kurama! Esperaba que el hombre no lo regañase demasiado. Le explicaría que no había sido intencional. Afortunadamente no podía acusarlo de ausentismo porque no había un contrato de por medio. No obstante habría deseado tener cuando menos el teléfono del tipo para poder avisarle que no iría.

Suspirando pasó por la cocina para servirse algo de leche antes de subir a su cuarto. Jiraiya debería de estar pronto a regresar también, ya que ese día la cena corría por su cuenta. Entretanto, tendría que hacer sus deberes sin ayuda esa tarde.

Revisando sus libros de texto en medio de su caos personal, un volumen cayó al piso cuando sacudió su chaqueta del día anterior, despertando al instante su interés. Tenía una espiral en la portada, y cuando lo recogió del sótano de "La Torre" pensó que se trataba de uno de los ejemplares de _Uzumaki_ , la novela de su abuelo. Empero ahora, bajo la luz de su ventana notó que, además del remolino, en nada se asemejaba a la edición de baja calidad de _Uzumaki_ en fueguino. Éste estaba cosido con un patrón de encuadernado tradicional en lugar del método moderno. Tenía extraños trazos por los cuatro bordes de la portada, el canto de las páginas estaba tintado de naranjo y, en una esquina bajo el símbolo central, tenía escrito un pequeño título: _El libro de los lazos._ _Viento._

Naruto sabía leer y escribir bastante bien los dos sistemas ortográficos del idioma fueguino, pero aquel libro parecía estar escrito en ideogramas mucho más antiguos de los que conocía, por lo que no lo terminaba de entender. Extrañado, se echó en la cama mientras ojeaba el insólito texto, humedeciendo sus yemas con saliva de tanto en tanto porque las viejas hojas de papel _washi_ se pegaban entre sí por la antigüedad.

Tan concentrado estaba que no oyó a su abuelo cuando regresó a casa. Olvidó su tarea, su hambre y sin darse cuenta, de pronto se sintió demasiado cansado como para que le importara. Los peculiares símbolos y sellos del libro comenzaron a bailar en su mente… aún después de cerrar los ojos.

No tuvo la oportunidad de ver el rostro sombrío de Jiraiya cuando subió a buscarlo para cenar y lo halló profundamente dormido.

~°0o0°~

 _"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"_

¡Se había dormido y no hizo su tarea! Encima se saltó la primera alarma del despertador y aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior. No le quedó más remedio que alistarse corriendo con lo que tenía puesto, y aunque se había acostado con el estómago vacío, pensaba ahorrarse el desayuno mientras corría escaleras abajo.

—Naruto.

La voz de Ero-sennin lo llamó, pero tan siquiera lo miró mientras se abrochaba las deportivas en el recibidor.

—¡Hablamos a la vuelta, voy tarde!

Una mano grande y pesada se le posó en el hombro.

—Puedes llegar tarde por un día, tengo que hablarte —y sólo entonces notó que el tono de Jiraiya no admitía réplicas.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Qué hice? —no sabía qué pasaba, pero seguro de algo lo iban a culpar. Era muy distraído y a veces olvidaba cosas que debía hacer… oh, ¡por supuesto! Seguro se trataba de su ausentismo laboral—: ¡Lo sé, lo siento! Hablaré con Kurama esta tarde, sé que dije que-... —se cortó.

Jiraiya estaba frunciendo el ceño y Naruto supo que había dicho lo incorrecto.

—…

—…

—¿…Kurama?

—¿Ehm… sí? Kurama, ya sabes… el dueño de… —su voz se apagó lentamente en tanto que iba comprendiendo poco a poco.

—…

—¿…Por qué te ves como si no supieras de quién hablo- _ttebayo_?

Y naturalmente Jiraiya contestó con otra pregunta:

—¿…Quién es Kurama, Naruto? —sus ojos suspicaces y el entrecejo preocupado.

Y justo entonces la revelación cayó sobre su rubia y desordenada cabecita de médium.

 _"Mierda"_ pensó.

Se dio con la palma en la frente y su cabeza comenzó a doler, pero por una razón diferente.

—Mierda —dijo.

Y Jiraiya suspiró, intuyendo.

Desviando la vista, Naruto preguntó esta vez:

—¿Cómo se llamaba la librería donde tenía que llevar tus novelas?

—… —el abuelo se apoyó de brazos cruzados en la pared antes de contestar con una nota de resignación, aunque no estaba enojado—. _Eternity Books._

 _Eternity Books_. La librería enorme y bonita del segundo piso del centro comercial.

—Mierda.

—Ayer hablé con el viejo Tazuna, el gerente, para pedirle que te dejara libre más temprano… y no adivinas lo que me dijo.

El nieto rodó los ojos:

—Ya. No conozco a ningún Tazuna.

—Nunca le llegaron mis libros… ni tú.

—Ya —se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, que le subió por el esófago hasta apretarle todo el pecho desagradablemente.

—¿Y bien? —indagó el mayor, recordándole que no le había contestado a ninguna de sus preguntas—. ¿A dónde fueron a dar tú y mis novelas?

Naruto sabía que las novelas eran lo que menos le preocupaba a Jiraiya, pero le agradeció el gesto de fingir lo contrario. Le hacía sentir menos idiota por alguna extraña razón.

No quería responder. Cuando lo hiciera, ambos confirmarían la verdad y no quería lidiar con eso.

Pero tenía qué.

—No tan lejos, realmente —se sentía un poco miserable—. Es en el mismo centro comercial, sólo que fui a la otra librería —el viejo lo miró fijamente—. La que está en el subterráneo. De camino a los estacionamientos… Se llama "La Torre."

—Ya —soltó entonces Jiraiya, parco.

—…

—…

—…

—Verás… el caso es-…

—Ya sé —el chico no quiso dejarlo continuar—. Tengo que irme —volvió a ocuparse de sus zapatos para salir, aunque su destino ya no era el instituto.

—Te acompaño.

—No.

—…

—…

—Te acompaño.

El caso era que no existía otra librería en ese centro comercial.

 **~°0o0°~**


	2. La Mazmorra

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Naruto, así como sus personajes y referencias no me pertenecen. Esto es un fanfic, sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** AU, shounen ai, desarrollo lento, SasuNaru, médium!Naruto, exorcista!Sasuke, posiblemente suba la clasificación cuando publique el capítulo cuatro. Usualmente para los fanfics utilizo comillas inglesas ("") cuando toca, en lugar de las españolas («»), básicamente porque me mal acostumbré. Fin.

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Género:** Paranormal, misterio, aventuras.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Esta historia está inspirada en varias obras que abordan lo paranormal, por lo que puede que encuentres referencias vagas o directas.

Este fanfic es un presente para el intercambio navideño del grupo de Facebook "Shhh… SasuNaru NaruSasu." De las opciones que di, eligieron un fanfic SasuNaru y aquí está. Con cariño para **Escarlet CT**.

Silabaria L.

* * *

 **~°0o0°~**

 **Lazos**

 **Capítulo dos: La Mazmorra**

Venir al País del Fuego tenía muchas desventajas.

Naruto corría a toda velocidad por sus viejas calles. Konoha contaba como una de las ciudades más antiguas del mundo entero y eso se notaba en sus complejos recovecos de callejones adoquinados, muchos de ellos trazados sin ningún tipo de planificación aparente hacía siglos, e incluso milenios atrás en algunos casos.

Jiraiya y él habían estado viviendo en la zona más ruinosa y desatendida del distrito, no en la parte bonita y turística, que era demasiado cara, por lo que tuvo que acostumbrarse a la extraña disposición de los servicios, además de su tétrica apariencia.

Su barrio no tenía demasiados habitantes y cualquiera lo podría considerar muy tranquilo, pero para Naruto la ciudad se veía bastante diferente. Tenía que esforzarse por mantener la mirada baja y no chocar con nadie indeseado. Debía estar alerta para no cruzar su mirada con alguien que no debía. Sin embargo, ese día no le importaba demasiado a quien miraba y a quien no. Su único objetivo era darle una enorme patada al cabrón de Kurama.

—¡Mocoso, espera! ¡No tan rápido! —Jiraiya, con sus años y todo, era un buen corredor, aunque no pudiera compararse con la energía de un adolescente a las ocho de la mañana.

Tampoco le importaba. En parte era culpa del viejo por llevarlos a vivir a una de las áreas más conflictivas para un médium como Naruto. Que se jodiera corriendo, no iba a esperarlo, no le había pedido que lo siguiera tampoco, y de todas formas, ambos sabían a donde llegar.

—¡Naruto, no lo enfrentes solo! —insistía el abuelo, jadeando a treinta palmos detrás de él.

Corrió aún más rápido con la esperanza de perderlo. Esquivó a un par de señoras con el cuello muy largo y tomó atajo por un mercado cuyos coloridos puestos apenas estaban instalándose.

El abuelo no lo alcanzaría entre el ajetreo de cajas, telas y sacos siendo trasladados para comenzar un nuevo día.

Konoha tenía un barrio de rascacielos con centros comerciales bastante impresionantes, pero no era éste. El edificio Red Moon deslucía en comparación. Se detuvo frente a él para serenar su respiración un poco. Había sido construido por allá por los 40's probablemente. No era muy alto, y el arquitecto había rellenado espacios intentando conservar los restos de una obra anterior. Eso explicaba que "La Torre" siguiera existiendo, probablemente databa de hacía unos cuantos siglos.

Intentó ver el bloque con más atención al entrar, y cayó en cuenta que efectivamente la bajada oficial a los estacionamientos era por ascensor. No había manera de llegar a "La Torre" como un cliente normal. Rio para sí. Se dio cuenta que hacía mucho que sabía esto, sólo tenía que haber juntado las piezas.

No lo hizo porque no había querido hacerlo.

Salió por la puerta principal y tomó el pequeño callejón aledaño, que no era utilizado ni por los trabajadores del lugar. Estaba muy mal iluminado y a medida que descendía en pendiente, las penumbras crecían. Pero allí estaba, casi al final. La base de una torre sobreviviente, casi oculta por el concreto a su alrededor. Un trozo más del pasado de la ciudad, como muchos otros del distrito, aunque aquí había serios problemas de conservación.

Las maderas resistían bien, sin embargo. Sus complejos diseños de ensamble y las pesadas vigas no daban pinta que se fuera a caer aún. Un pesado dintel albergaba un antiguo tallado: el ideograma para Torre. Naruto suspiró, la carrera le había bajado los humos hasta cierto punto. Tomó aire y empujó la entrada. Las bisagras ya no rechinaban como hacía un mes atrás porque él mismo se había encargado de aceitarlas como parte de su supuesto trabajo allí.

El sistema eléctrico tampoco era del todo funcional, probablemente no había sido renovado desde su instalación en los 40', a juzgar por sus bombillas Shelby. Pero aunque iluminara poco y el cablerío no luciera bien, continuaba activo. Tenía que encenderlo para ver algo, porque aunque no carecía de ventanas, la luz solar no era de mucha ayuda en "La Torre."

Miró en rededor y encontró la tienda vacía y silenciosa. Las viejas estanterías repletas de libros parecían venirse encima de quien entraba. Había limpiado bastante polvo durante sus semanas de trabajo pero aún no acababa con él.

Algo en el mostrador llamó su atención. Algo que olía a comida y que no había estado allí la última vez.

Se acercó para constatar que era un cartón de yakisoba para llevar. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Kurama tendría alimentos allí? ¿Acaso había entrado alguien más a la tienda?

Algo lo haló del hombro y antes que se diera cuenta se encontraba siendo presionado contra una de las estanterías. Al abrir los ojos, tenía el rostro furioso de Kurama a medio palmo de su cara, pero había algo diferente en sus pupilas usualmente marrones. Esta vez poseían un fulgor bermellón y brillante, como su cabello.

Sólo duró un segundo porque el hombre pareció caer en cuenta de a quién estaba amenazando y sus ojos volvieron a ser tan opacos como antes, a la vez que su expresión mudaba de la ira a la sorpresa.

 _"Oye, oye, viejo…"_ pensó para sí el rubio. _"Cuando quieras inmovilizar a alguien…"_

Sin darle tiempo a Kurama de decirle nada, le dio un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula.

 _"…No te olvides de sus brazos."_

El pelirrojo cayó al piso al instante, aunque rápidamente saltó sobre sus pies para quedar en cuclillas, imitando la postura de un gato. Cuando lo miró de vuelta, su larga cabellera cobraba vida, flotando alrededor, más aleonada que nunca. Un aura roja y burbujeante emergió de su piel y sus ojos volvieron a centellear de forma amenazadora. Pero no se movió ni dijo nada, aunque un gruñido bajo e inquietante vibró en su garganta.

Naruto había ido allí con intención de gritarle y patearlo, pero de pronto las energías parecieron abandonarlo junto con el cabreo que traía. Meneó la cabeza con frustración y sólo quiso saber una cosa:

—¡¿Y cuándo carajo ibas a decírmelo- _ttebayo_?!

—… —la única respuesta que recibió fue un ceño fruncido y un gesto indescifrable.

—¡Oh, y ahora resulta que no hablas! —en dos zancadas se abalanzó sobre el _yokai_ y lo agarró por el cuello de la yukata—. ¡¿Qué eres, ah?! ¡¿Un demonio?! ¡¿Un henge?! ¡¿Un-…?!

Fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando Kurama lo empujó con fuerza sobre su espalda para caer encima de él y fijarlo en el suelo. Sus rostros quedando cerca de nuevo.

—¡A mí no me hablas así, criajo! —rugió con el eco de oscuras voces, mientras sus colmillos comenzaban a crecer, reluciendo con un filo peligroso.

—¡Oh, ¿y ahora te ofendes?! ¡ME ESTUVISTE MINTIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO! —arremetió Naruto, sin asustarse.

—¡SOY UN KITSUNE, NIÑO! ¡ES LO QUE HACEMOS! ¡¿Es mi culpa que seas tan ESTÚPIDO?!

—¡NO SOY ESTÚPIDO! —negó estúpidamente. No era su culpa, maldición—- ¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO IBAS A TENERME AQUÍ?!

—¡EL QUE FUERA NECESARIO!

—¿NECESARIO PARA QUÉ? ¡NO VAS A TENER MI CUERPO, TE LO ASEGURO!

—¡COMO SI QUISIERA LA PIEL DE UN HUMANO IDIOTA!

—¿Y ENTONCES QUÉ DEMONIOS…? —su pregunta se desvaneció abruptamente. Para qué preguntar si era tan fácil de adivinar, ¿no? Todos querían lo mismo. Negó con la cabeza, riendo sin gracia—. ¿Te gustó el festín? ¿Lo disfrutaste?

—Cada gota —sonrió el _yokai_ , casi cruel.

—Suéltame —exigió en un gruñido. Estaba furioso—. Te lo advierto, no juegues con-…

Kurama rio.

—Oye, tranquilo ahí, mocoso. No me sirve de nada lastimarte —dijo con simpleza.

Lo liberó para sentarse en el suelo a su lado con desparpajo y una irritante calma en sus gestos, su apariencia normalizándose.

Como si el hombre alguna vez hubiera lucido realmente normal, pensó Naruto, riendo amargamente para sus adentros. Fue tan estúpido. Se quedó tirado en el piso, mirando el techo desvencijado, apretando los puños. Estaba tan enojado… tan dolido.

—Eh, cálmate, ¿de verdad me puedes culpar por lo que hice? Llevaba siglos encerrado aquí, hasta que entraste por esa puerta y me hablaste como si nada.

—Ya.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro.

—Podría haber sido peor, ¿sabes? Con tu descuido podrías haberte topado con alguien mucho peor que yo.

—Ja. Y ahora resulta que te tengo que dar las gracias, ¿no?

—Bueno, si quieres.

—¡Arg… eres un jodido cabrón, ¿sabes?! —se sentó con el impulso de su indignación, para decirle cuatro cosas a Kurama.

—Tsk, ese lenguaje moderno… —se lamentó el _kitsune_.

—¡ME USASTE- _TTEBAYO_!

—¡¿Y qué se supone que hiciera?! ¡Ni si quiera estaba seguro de lo que eras! ¡Pareces el jodido sol!

¡Y maldito fuera ese _yokai_ porque tenía razón!

—¡Arg… Cabrón! —repitió impotente. Y es que honestamente, sí que podía entenderlo un poco. Un _kitsune_ sellado quien sabía por cuánto tiempo, de pronto recibe en bandeja una fuente de energía inagotable como lo era él. Naruto ni siquiera salió lastimado, objetivamente hablando… no todavía, al menos. Era el engaño lo que le frustraba tanto. Desvió la vista porque no quería que el despecho se le notara—. Podrías haberme dicho.

—Podrías haberlo adivinado.

—¡No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?! ¡Para mí todos se ven igual!

—¿Igual? ¿Me estás diciendo que luzco igual que un humano? —preguntó Kurama, incrédulo.

El chico suspiró frustrado.

—Más o menos... Ahora sólo pareces un tipo algo extravagante.

Su melena bermellón de actor kabuki era más que "sólo algo extravagante," pero no iba a admitir que tuvo las pistas frente a sí todo el tiempo. Seguía siendo difícil de distinguir para él. Creció viendo extravagancia por todas partes, pero en Konoha era bastante peor. La ciudad era tan milenaria, que estaba llena de _yokai_ y _ayakashi_ por cada rincón, muchos de ellos se veían como el resto de los humanos.

Era verdad lo que Kurama decía. Podría haberse topado con uno mucho peor. En cuanto se daban cuenta que Naruto sí podía verlos —a diferencia de la mayoría de los vivos—, en seguida se le pegaban e intentaban usar su cuerpo, o alimentarse de su energía espiritual. Lo segundo no era tan grave, porque por alguna razón él era un conducto completamente abierto y su energía venía del entorno, lo primero en cambio… sí era peligroso. Muchos _sidhe_ , fantasmas y _yokai_ habían intentado poseerlo en el pasado. Su habilidad para absorber poder puro, era más que tentadora para cualquiera.

El _kitsune_ alzó una ceja.

—Eres raro.

—Ya. Como si no lo supiera.

~°0o0°~

—¡NARUTO! —la puerta se abrió de golpe y la imponente silueta de Jiraiya entró por ella jadeando.

—¡Viejo! —respondió el mencionado, sorprendido.

Había olvidado que su abuelo venía tras él.

—¿Ese es el autor de los libros indecentes que trajiste? —preguntó Kurama.

—Está aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Ese Kurama? —Jiraiya paseaba su mirada de un lado a otro de la tienda, con expresión amenazadora—. Puedo sentirlo.

—¿No puede verme?

Naruto negó:

—Mi abuelo sólo puede ver el Astral cuando duerme.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —insistió el abuelo, sacando un talismán para exorcismos de su bolsillo.

—¡Oye, eso es peligroso! —se quejó el _yokai_ presente.

—Viejo, está bien —suspiró el nieto, con voz cancina—, ya no hace falta, está todo arreglado.

—¿Lo está? —preguntaron los dos mayores al unísono.

Soltó el aire.

—Seh… qué más da —se puso en pie con cierto desánimo.

—¿Estás bien? —Jiraiya se acercó para verificar que el cuerpo del joven seguía de una pieza y perteneciéndole.

—Estoy bien, no pasó nada. Kurama dice que no quiere mi cuerpo.

—¡¿Y le creíste?!

—¡Oye! —se indignó el pelirrojo, inútilmente.

—Si lo hubiera querido, ya lo habría tomado —razonó—. He pasado las tardes aquí solo durante semanas- _ttebayo_.

—¿Y entonces qué es lo que quiere?

—Me chupó como un vampiro, ¿qué más iba a querer? —y aunque no lo pretendía, sonó decepcionado.

—Sólo lo hice porque no iba a matarte que lo hiciera —se justificó Kurama, por alguna razón.

—Como digas —replicó escéptico.

—¿Decir qué? —preguntó el abuelo, caminando con su nieto a la salida.

—Nada, le decía al zorro.

—¿Zorro? ¿Es un _kitsune_? ¡Eso es peligroso! ¡No le creas nada de lo que diga!

—El viejo libidinoso es sabio —concordó esta vez el _yokai_ , siguiéndolos a través de la puerta.

Sólo cuando iban por la mitad del callejón, Naruto cayó en la cuenta y se volteó:

—¿Y tú por qué vienes con nosotros?

Kurama sonrió.

~°0o0°~

\- 22:43 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** Tal vez aún necesita tu energía, por eso no quiere dejarte en paz

\- 22:47 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** Según él, se irá cuando le haya ayudado a vengarse

\- 22:50 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** Supongo que no vas a hacerlo, verdad?

\- 23:02 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** ?

\- 23:05 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** Perdón estaba calentado mi ramen

\- 23:08 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** Es un kitsune, no me lo puedo cargar

\- 23:09 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** Estás pensando ayudarlo?! D:

\- 23:12 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** Lo que estoy pensando es largarme de aquí

 **Naruto dice:** Crees que pueda seguirme si vuelvo a casa?

\- 23:15 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** No estoy seguro. Pero al menos aquí podemos conseguir más ayuda.

\- 23:17 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** Bueno, aquí también hay médiums… y exorcistas… debería preguntar?

\- 23:18 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** No lo sé…. Y si tratan de hacerte algo? los vivos también tienen malas intenciones

\- 23:19 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** Ya sé u,u

\- 23:21 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice** : Ero-sennin me dijo lo mismo. Creo que está buscando a alguien que podría ayudarme, pero no me dice nada

 **Naruto dice:** Desearía que estuvieras aquí

\- 23:22 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** También quisiera estar allá

 **Gaara dice:** En realidad preferiría que no te hubieras ido

\- 23:23 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** u,u

 **Naruto dice:** nos estamos poniendo románticos xD

\- 23:24 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** xD 7u7

\- 23:25 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** Pero también desearía no haber venido u,u

\- 23:31 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** Es una locura lo que te está pidiendo

\- 23:34 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** verdad? El exorcista que lo encerró debe llevar cientos de años muerto

\- 23:35 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** tienes alguna pista de sus descendientes?

\- 23:38 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** Y si laa tuviera qué? No puedo simplemente dejar que Kurama le haga daño por algo que hizo un antepasado suyo hace medio milenio

\- 23:39 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** Obvio que no, pero tal vez sepan cómo lo encerraron la última vez

\- 23:42 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** …el caso es que sí u,u Conozco un descendiente

\- 23:43 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** O,O en serio? Y el kitsune lo sabe?

\- 23:43 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** Claro que no!

 **Naruto dice:** Si le digo, Kurama lo matará!

\- 23:44 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** y es un idiota pero no como para matarlo de verdad

 **Naruto dice:** aunque me han dado ganas xD

\- 23:45 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** Espera… lo conoces bien, entonces?

\- 23:46 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** No exactamente… es mi compañero de clases u,U

 **Naruto dice:** sip, mii suerte es una mierda

\- 23:47 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** TU COMPAÑERO DE CLASES ES DESCENDIENTE DEL EXORCISTA QUE ENCERRÓ AL ZORRO?

\- 23:48 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** ¬¬ es lo que acabo de decir…

 **Naruto dice:** no es tan raro, la familia uchiha es como una dinastía en esta ciudad u,u …igual no sé qué tanto sepa Sasuke

\- 23:49 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** si le pregunto va a pensar que estoy loco

\- 23:50 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** No lo sabrás si no lo intentas

\- 23:53 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** es un idiota ¬¬

\- 23:54 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** es lo único que tienes por ahora. Quedar de loco no es lo peor que te puede pasar

\- 23:55 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** ¬¬

 **Naruto dice:** me caes mal

\- 23:56 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** soy razonable. Por supuesto que te caigo mal

 **Gaara dice:** pero voy llegando al insti. Y tú tienes que dormir. Te hablo mañana

\- 23:58 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** cierto. Gracias por escucharme TwT

\- 23:59 p. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** son textos

\- 23:59 p. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** ¬¬

\- 00:00 a. m. -

 **Gaara dice:** suerte con ese uchiwa. Háblame a cualquier hora, vale?

\- 00:00 a. m. -

 **Naruto dice:** vale Gracias TwT… que te vaya bien hoy.

 **Naruto dice:** _bye_ 3

~°0o0°~

No durmió bien esa noche.

No volvió a la "La Torre" por el resto del día (y no pensaba volver nunca) pero al parecer, gracias a su propia intervención, ahora Kurama era libre de ir y venir a sus anchas por el pueblo. Naruto en un principio no estaba seguro de qué fue lo que hizo exactamente para liberar a ese demonio de su sello, pero tuvo que haber sido el simple hecho de entrar a la tienda por primera vez. Y bueno, no era exactamente inusual que, debido a la gran cantidad de energía que tenía, rompiera sellos poderosos sin siquiera darse cuenta. Gajes.

Cualquiera diría que, después de haberlo liberado y luego alimentado de _prana_ durante un mes completo hasta que pudo trasladarse por sí mismo, Kurama estaría lo suficientemente agradecido con él. Pero no.

Estuvo toda la noche yendo y viniendo a la habitación de Naruto. Al parecer tenía mucha curiosidad por el mundo que se había perdido por tantos años, y no sólo trasteaba entre las cosas del chico, sino que le llevaba baratijas de la calle para despertarlo a cada hora de la madrugada y pedirle que le explicara lo que eran y para qué servían.

No conforme con eso, encima quería su ayuda para vengarse de Madara Uchiha, el exorcista que lo encerró. Y de nada servía que le explicara que los humanos no vivían tanto.

Un golpe en la cabeza lo espabiló de su letargo. Abrió los ojos para hallarse en medio del ajetreo de sus compañeros de clase que se preparaban para volver a casa. Al parecer se había pasado la última lección durmiendo en su pupitre. Por suerte para él, muy amablemente Sasuke Uchiha lo despertó de un carpetazo en la mollera.

—Oye —le habló bruscamente y a todas luces de muy mala gana—. Tenemos que empezar el trabajo de Historia.

— _¡Temeee!_ —rugió—. ¡¿Por qué me pegaste?! —en realidad no le dolió, pero ese tono mandón era irritante.

—Tsk —el Uchiha arrugó el ceño con molestia—, _dobe_. ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan escandaloso?

—¡¿A quién le dices _dobe_?!

A decir verdad, le sorprendió un poco que el otro chico lo buscara primero, aunque era lógico, ya que ser el número uno del salón implicaba un gran sentido del deber. Sasuke lo ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo, salvo cuando discutían en clase o censuraba su comportamiento con miradas altaneras. Últimamente también se topaba de vez en cuando con sus ojos negros profunda e inexplicablemente molestos, pero sabía que no podía tratarse de algo personal contra él, lo más probable era que esa fuera su cara de palo acostumbrada... y aun así, claramente estaba dispuesto a atravesar el suplicio de trabajar juntos si valía una nota.

A Naruto en cambio, le daba igual. No era gran cosa tener un reprobado en su registro y fácilmente habría pasado de hacer la tarea con ese estreñido a pesar de las consecuencias, pero en este caso iba a tener que ser responsable. De hecho, estuvo toda la mañana intentando reunir fuerzas para hablarle al Uchiha. Por algún lado tenía que partir si quería llegar a preguntarle por sus ancestros exorcistas en algún momento.

A veces deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase. A él o al Astral, cualquiera le venía bien.

—Sólo deja de gritar y vamos a la biblioteca —fue la respuesta hastiada de Sasuke, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del aula sin preocuparse porque lo siguiera.

Genial. Nada de esto estaba empezando bien.

~°0o0°~

Tendría que haber adivinado que un tipo tan pijo como éste vivía en un jodido castillo.

Síp. Un castillo: Cuatro torres, tres jardines, templo y santuario incluidos, _dojo_ , dos puertas, y hasta un brazo del río con puente incorporado cabían dentro de los enormes terrenos.

Bueno, probablemente toda esa zona de la ciudad —la bonita— formaba parte de las tierras Uchiha, ahora que lo pensaba. Y teniendo en cuenta que además ciertas áreas del castillo estaban abiertas al público como un museo, en realidad esta pobre familia estaba renunciando a disfrutar de una buena porción de su patrimonio en pos de compartirlo con el resto de mortales. Síp. Sarcasmo.

—Cierra la boca, _dobe_ —se burló su compañero.

Se le había quedado abierta ante la magnánima obra arquitectónica que se acercaba como una oscura montaña a medida que el chófer de Sasuke los conducía por un camino privado, oculto por un bosque de arces.

—¡Vives en un jodido castillo- _ttebayo_! —cualquiera se asombraría.

El otro chico frunció el ceño:

—¿Es una sorpresa para ti? ¿No habías venido antes?

Naruto supuso que se refería a los recorridos guiados a los que cualquiera podía apuntarse dentro del castillo. Además de los parques, claro. Esos también tenían horario de visitas abiertas durante el día.

—Ya. Tu vida no es tan importante como para estar pendiente de dónde vives, ¿sabes? —espetó.

Un tinte de suave carmín brotó en los pálidos pómulos de Sasuke:

—Lo digo porque creí que te gustaba la historia, no por otra cosa —se defendió—. Aunque supongo que todo lo que dices en clases es inventado, después de todo.

—¡Ya empezamos!

Fue por ese motivo que los habían echado de la biblioteca del instituto en primer lugar. Los gritos de su discusión habían enfadado a la bibliotecaria.

—No habíamos terminado —rebatió Sasuke por lo bajo, tan terco como él.

Cuando el muchacho le propuso trasladar la sesión de estudio al Archivo de la residencia Uchiha, Naruto pensó que era un buen lugar para comenzar a averiguar cómo es que Madara había encerrado a Kurama la última vez, así que accedió. Sin embargo, era un arma de doble filo. Había una buena razón por la que siempre evitaba los museos y edificaciones antiguas.

Como esperaba, a medida que recorrían el camino de gravilla hacia una puerta lateral de la Torre Este —que era la entrada para los dueños de casa—, pudo ver algunos paseantes del parque ocultarse entre la vegetación: una mujer con sombrilla se fundía entre pétalos de camelia al viento, a pesar que estaban en primavera. Un par de ojos azules y resplandecientes se deslizaron a través del follaje cerca del nivel del suelo. El aire se salpicaba de pequeñas luces de colores, y el rubio sólo pedía no toparse con nada peligroso. Lo cual sería un tanto extraño, teniendo en cuenta los odios y rencores que bañaron aquel poblado en el pasado.

No le pasaron por alto, no obstante, la abundancia de talismanes de papel instalados en los jardines de los alrededores, escritos a mano en ideogramas de fueguino antiguo. Probablemente mantenían a raya a una buena cantidad de _yokai_.

El sendero se abrió a una pequeña planicie, y tuvo que ahogar un bufido —pero no se contuvo de rodar los ojos— cuando entre algunas lámparas de piedra, había nada menos que la estatua de un samurái de pie, que sujetaba un enorme _gunbai_ apoyado en el suelo, como diciendo "esta tierra es mía." Era Uchiha Madara.

Cuando el carro se detuvo frente a una elegante puerta (aunque no tan pomposa como la principal, por la que entraba el público) de madera, un hombre de mediana edad salió a recibirlos. Tenía el cabello gris desordenado y vestía completamente de negro con un pantalón _hakama_ , como si acabara de salir del _dojo_. Lo más raro de su apariencia era una oscura cicatriz que le atravesaba verticalmente el ojo izquierdo; seguramente la marca empeoraba más abajo, porque el tipo se cubría la nariz y la boca con una pañoleta a juego. Eso, o estaba resfriado, pensó Naruto.

—Vaya, Sasuke, nunca traes visitas. ¿Quién es tu amigo? —el sujeto preguntó, sonriendo con los ojos de manera despreocupada.

—¡Soy Naruto Namikaze, mucho gusto! —se apresuró a contestar con alegría, ofreciendo su mano—. ¿Y tú quién eres? —el desconocido se le quedó viendo con sorpresa, recordándole que sus modales del oeste no aplicaban aquí—. Oh, perdón —retiró su mano para hacer la reverencia en su lugar—. Crecí en Nueva Britania, je, je, je —se excusó algo cortado.

Pero el hombre, saliendo de su estupor, se adelantó y le agarró la mano que no había cogido antes:

—No, no… está bien… —le dijo con lentitud, como si no estuviera seguro de hablarle—. Me-… me puedes llamar Kakashi —y seguramente nunca había saludado a alguien de esa manera porque, ya fuera a propósito o por ignorancia, estaba frotando su palma con la de Naruto, como si estuviera comprobando si los westerianos también eran de carne y hueso.

El rubio sonrió con buen humor, dejándole inspeccionar su mano y escudriñar su cara. Era perfectamente consciente que sus rasgos podían resultar curiosos para los easterianos y no le importaba resolver las dudas de la gente.

—Kakashi- _san_ , entonces. No te preocupes, entiendo bien el fueguino —lo que sí podía resultarle molesto era cuando, creyendo que no entendería, le hablaban pausadamente, como si fuera idiota.

—Ya suéltalo, Kakashi —la voz grave de Sasuke rompió el momento.

Le descolocó un poco ver que las pupilas de obsidiana del otro muchacho se clavaban en él con enojo intenso. Bueno, no iba a disculparse por olvidar la etiqueta fueguina una vez. No había sido intencional y era obvio que a Kakashi- _san_ no le había molestado.

—Claro, perdón —reaccionó el mencionado.

El Uchiha lo cogió por el brazo y lo condujo dentro del castillo.

—Estaremos en la biblioteca —le informó al mayor por encima del hombro—. Por si alguien pregunta.

Al rubio no le quedó claro si Kakashi era un sirviente o no, pero se dejó llevar al interior sin averiguarlo.

La primera planta olía a incienso y madera lustrada. Las columnas, vigas, escaleras y muros parecían relucir a la luz de la tarde, con sus listones veteados en sombríos tonos de marrón. Pero cuando siguieron un silencioso pasillo, las correderas y ventanas fueron mermando poco a poco hasta que terminaron en lobreguez.

Aunque su guía no mostraba necesidad de mayor iluminación —era su propia casa, después de todo—, a Naruto le inquietó que tomaran distintos pasajes. Trató de memorizar cada esquina que doblaban pero después de la cuarta curva comenzó a confundirse, ¿o era la quinta?

Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que recorrían, no entendía por qué no aparecía algún _ayakashi_ aún. Por la edad de la vivienda y todo lo que había ocurrido allí, estaba alerta a cualquier presencia extraña. Lo que más temía era confundirse y saludar a un _yokai_ creyéndolo un habitante de la casa. No sólo quedaría como un loco ante el Uchiha, sino que además corría el riesgo de llamar la atención de dicho espíritu y que éste lo persiguiera para poseerlo. Distinguir entre humanos y _yokai_ era un verdadero reto para Naruto.

Cuando bajaron la primera escalera comprendió que si Sasuke lo dejaba solo en ese momento, no tendría idea de cómo regresar a la salida por sí mismo.

—Eh, _teme_ … ¿esta es una casa ninja o qué? —indagó inquieto.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño por el "honorífico," pero lo dejó correr.

—No me digas que ya te perdiste, _dobe_ —contestó en cambio, altanero.

—No se ve nada- _ttebayo_ —era una exageración porque aún se podía caminar, pero ciertamente llevaban un buen tramo en penumbra y silencio, lo cual no era agradable.

Sasuke rio con sorna:

—¿O sea que también le tienes miedo a la oscuridad…? No te preocupes, yo te protegeré de los demonios —se burló.

Habían descendido hasta un pasillo más estrecho y oscuro aún. Aunque sintió la tentación de buscar la mano de su compañero, se resistió.

—¡No necesito que me protejas, idiota! —profirió.

—No, supongo que no —contestó Sasuke, pero esta vez con voz ominosa (bueno, más de lo normal).

Sin previo aviso, lo empujó contra el muro y, totalmente pasmado, el rubio se vio acorralado entre Sasuke y la pared, para luego ver cómo éste le estampaba un papel en la frente… como si… ¿como si tratara de exorcizarlo?

—¡Auch! —exclamó ante el palmetazo que el muy cabrón le acababa de dar. Se llevó la mano al centro de la frente para quitar lo que supuso sería un talismán o algo así, pero sólo sintió los fríos dedos del otro, que no lo soltaban—. TEMEEE… ¡¿qué mierda te pasa, estás de broma?! —lo tenía agarrado por el cuello del uniforme, pero aún no le hacía daño de verdad, así que Naruto estaba dudoso de contraatacar.

El Uchiha empujó su peso sobre él y la cercanía lo irritó bastante, porque era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo y odiaba tener que verlo hacia arriba, pero eso no era lo único. Sasuke le devolvía la mirada con cierta expectación, mientras presionaba con más fuerza el talismán… y sus pupilas… estaban rojas.

—No funciona —murmuró para sí, arrugando el ceño.

Y el idiota tenía el descaro de lucir asombrado.

—¡Por supuesto que no funciona, _bakayaroo_! ¿¡ACASO ME VISTE CARA DE FANTASMA O QUÉ- _TTEBAYO_?!

¿En serio había intentado EXORCIZARLO? ¿No era una broma pesada?

—Pero… —el Uchiha parpadeó y su iris regresó a negro—. Tú…

—¡¿Piensas soltarme en algún momento, _TEME_?! ¡Esto ya no es gracioso!

Aquello pareció hacer a Sasuke reaccionar, y rápidamente se quitó de encima de su presa, para luego encender el interruptor que estaba junto al rubio. En seguida el estrecho corredor se iluminó al completo, dejando ver un acojonante y obsesivo diseño de ideogramas milenarios estampado en los muros. Aquello era una trampa para espíritus, y el joven exorcista frente a sí, lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos de desconcierto.

Con un brusco movimiento, Naruto se arrancó el papel de la frente y lo leyó. Era, en efecto, un hechizo de fuego —y uno muy poderoso— para quemar demonios y desterrarlos de vuelta a la Costa Lejana. Si realmente hubiera sido un espíritu menor, ya no estaría allí. Por el contrario, si fuera un _yokai_ poderoso, se habría visto obligado a mostrar su forma verdadera para hacer frente al ataque.

El dueño del talismán lo seguía observando confundido.

—Pensé que eras… —no sabía si estaba tratando de disculparse o de pedirle explicaciones (probablemente lo segundo), pero no iba a aceptar ninguna de las dos.

—Muy bien, fin del juego. Me largo, imbécil —espetó.

Dio media vuelta para salir de allí, sin importarle que realmente no estaba seguro del camino.

—Te vi —soltó entonces Sasuke a su espalda, a caballo entre acusación y pesquisa—. En la Biblioteca Prohibida —al oír eso tuvo que detenerse—. Llevo observándote durante semanas. ¿Quién rayos eres y cómo entraste allí?

 _"Nadie puede entrar allí"_ estaba implícito en la frase. Naruto sumó dos más dos y cayó en cuenta. Volteó para enfrentarlo con ojos de huevo frito:

—¡Tú eras el que siempre trataba de abrir la puerta del sótano!

El cuestionado arrugó el gesto.

—Es propiedad Uchiha, tenía todo el derecho de entrar —contestó a la defensiva.

Muy a su pesar, aquello le hizo gracia y no pudo evitar picar a su enemigo de vuelta.

—Pues parece que no es tan así, ¿verdad? —sonrió de medio lado, burlón—. La puerta nunca te dejó pasar.

Por increíble que fuera, Sasuke sí que pareció irritarse sobremanera ante la idea de que sus derechos fueran menoscabados en favor de un completo desconocido. Tenía chiste que Naruto pudiera entrar a una parte de los dominios Uchiha en la cual el propio heredero no podía ingresar. Heredero que apretó los puños y enrojeció sus orejas.

—¡Y tú allanaste el lugar! ¡Qué sucios trucos usaste!

 _"Oh, vaya, parece que tenemos a un pequeño posesivo aquí"_ pensó el rubio.

—Oye, oye, detente ahí, genio —desestimó la acusación—. Yo no hice absolutamente nada. Sólo entré por la puerta principal.

—¿Qué puerta? La única puerta es la que está al final de un túnel que proviene de este castillo. Así que la única forma es que te hayas colado por MI casa para llegar.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, riendo. _"Maldita gente rica"_ pensó.

—Nunca has bajado de tu barrio bonito y pijo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, pero no esperó respuesta.

Se giró de nuevo para buscar las escaleras por las que habían venido.

—¡Y eso qué quiere decir! —Sasuke, por supuesto no iba a quedarse con una respuesta como esa, así que se adelantó para sujetarlo del brazo.

—Si no conoces tu propia ciudad, no es mi culpa, _teme_ —se sacudió el rubio.

—O me das una explicación o esto se pondrá difícil, Naruto —el exorcista lo retuvo con cara de mala leche—. No voy a perder el tiempo contigo.

Para ser la primera vez que decía su nombre y tenía que ser con ese tonito mandón y de amenaza. Pues que se jodiera, no le tenía miedo.

—No tengo por qué aceptar las demandas de un idiota que me trajo hasta aquí con engaños, en lugar de preguntarme a la cara quién o qué era.

El Uchiha se puso rígido, aunque algo se removió en su expresión de hielo. A decir verdad, no le importaba realmente mostrarle la entrada a "La Torre" que estaba en el centro comercial, pero era divertido molestarlo. Además, por mucho que los Uchiha se adjudicaran la librería, para Naruto seguía siendo propiedad de Kurama, y no llevaría a nadie allí sin preguntarle primero.

Pensar en el _yokai_ le recordó sus problemas iniciales y por qué había aceptado acompañar a Sasuke a su casa en primer lugar. Y de un plumazo se complicó todo en su cabeza.

De sopetón descubrió que tal vez no deseaba encerrar al _kitsune_ de nuevo. Sería cruel y aunque lo había engañado, mentiría si dijera que lo creía un demonio maligno. Pero a la vez no podía permitir que Kurama lastimara a Sasuke o a otros miembros de su familia en venganza por algo que Madara había hecho hacía siglos.

Las emociones fuertes eran muy frecuentes entre los habitantes de la Costa Lejana. Muchas veces emoción era todo lo que tenían, así que los que guardaban rencor (o cualquier otro sentimiento), siempre lo hacían con fervor. Pero los humanos eran exactamente iguales en ese sentido. En parte ser médium le empujaba a comprender en lugar de rechazar. Admitía que a veces no estaba seguro de qué posición debía tomar, por eso trataba de ignorar el Astral lo que más podía. Haber nacido con un pie en cada dimensión lo ponía en constante conflicto y le hacía dudar de cuál era el bien y cuál era el mal. Y dónde estaba el límite.

—Pensé que Kakashi era la prueba —dijo entonces Sasuke. Y estaba tan perdido en sus divagaciones que le costó entender de qué hablaba, pero el chico continuó—. Cuando hablaste con Kakashi como si nada, pensé que era la prueba final de que eras un _yokai_.

—Oh, entonces Kakashi… —mierda.

Le había ocurrido de nuevo. El Uchiha asintió.

—Es un _yokai_ que tiene contrato con mi Clan… pensé que tú podías ser… —el chico desvió sus ojos de obsidiana con incomodidad. Le hizo pensar que tal vez se estaba disculpando y no le agradaba hacerlo—. Se supone que la Biblioteca Prohibida tenía encerrado un demonio muy poderoso —lo enfrentó de nuevo—. Pensé que podías ser tú, por eso te ataqué.

Bueno, una disculpa no era. Pero algo le decía que no obtendría nada mejor del idiota. Había demonios que podían hacerse pasar por humanos, ya fuera poseyendo un cuerpo o bien acumulando la suficiente energía para adquirir una consistencia lo suficientemente sólida como para que un vivo lo pudiese ver. Esto último no era para nada usual, pero si había un lugar donde eso podría ocurrir, ése era el País del Fuego. No sería justo culpar a Sasuke por confundirlo con un _yokai_ , después de todo, él también había pensado que era un _ayakashi_ quien intentaba forzar la puerta del sótano de La Torre, así que estaban a mano.

Justo cuando pensaba qué contestarle, las luces eléctricas del _pasillo-trampa_ se apagaron de golpe.

—¿Qué fue…? —alcanzó a decir, cuando de pronto los símbolos dibujados en los muros empezaron a brillar en un tono azuloso.

Los rostros de ambos, iluminados parcialmente con el blanco fantasmal que desprendían las paredes, se miraron desconcertados.

—¿Qué hiciste? —lo acusó Sasuke, mirando a todos lados en alerta máxima.

—¡¿Qué mierda iba a hacer?! ¡Es tu casa! —la idea de que el dueño del lugar no supiera lo que estaba pasando lo asustaba un poquito.

Entonces un gruñido bajo comenzó a rebotar de forma queda y oscilante a lo largo del corredor…

Algo lo haló violentamente por el cuello, y no fue Sasuke.

Por un milisegundo sintió un pinchazo de irritación por el hecho que todo el mundo parecía querer halarlo últimamente, para luego arrástralo contra un muro. Pero no le duró. Porque esta vez el muro se abrió y su cuerpo no chocó contra nada, sino que sencillamente cayó derecho por un vacío de oscuridad.

Sus pulmones absorbieron una brusca bocanada de aire y ese aire estaba muy, muy lejos… junto con sus pulmones y el resto de su humanidad. Conocía la sensación a la perfección, aunque usualmente no le resultaba tan ruda.

Una figura oscura y alta se materializó cerca de su cuerpo astral. Parecía la silueta de un samurái con los ojos rojos… cargaba un _gunbai_ de gran tamaño.

 **~°0o0°~**


End file.
